


When your love finds my love

by shy_duckling



Category: Free!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, MomoTori Week, Swimming, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy_duckling/pseuds/shy_duckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for momotori week 2015. Each chapter is it's own story, but you can also read them together as a big story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: confessions

The small boy passed through the poor lit hallways of the Samezuka dormitory after long hours in the library. Being a third year was stressful by itself, add the responsibility of being the swim team captain and Aiichirou was a wreck. All the work was giving him insomnia, he'd lay on the bottom bunk and roll around while Momo's soft snores filled their dorm.

And maybe that was even more reason for his lack of sleep, the thought of the younger male filled his mind giving him all this unwanted energy. That's why he started to avoid the other. He would study in the library as much as he could and pair up with the other boys in the team, the only problem was that a feeling of sinking grew heavier inside of him with each passing day. Sousuke, Rin and Momo were his best friends and he missed spending time together. He did know a lot of the boys in class and in the team, but they were nothing like the three. Especially the last one.

He couldn't help, but feel guilty about betraying the younger's trust. Momo adored him, he even went out of his way to be roommates again, and what did Nitori do? He went and fell in love wit Momo, his cheerfulness and overexcited reactions over bugs included, even though he knew that would only turn things for the worst. So he kept his feelings hidden, but not forgotten. The redheaded boy didn't leave his thoughts for a single moment, even more now that his steps took him closer and closer to the other. His heart skipped a beat when the room he expected to be dark, but was, instead, blinding lit and filled with a sweet smell.

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

The rushed footsteps of a determined Mikoshiba Momotarou could be heard all the way to the cafeteria. He was never a quiet one, especially now that he was a man on a mission.

He tried to ignore how lately Aiichirou seemed to avoid him, tried to convince himself the other was just busy. In the end, he couldn't lie to himself about how lonely he felt, but he kept smiling. He kept pretending that everything was fine, that he didn't love the older boy. But not today.

Today, the younger Mikoshiba had his mind set on a goal and nothing would stop him from confessing all his feelings to his blue-eyed roommate. The scenario wouldn't be like the cherry trees in Rin's movies, but he hoped the warm blankets and hot chocolate would do the trick.

That's why he disappeared right after practice to go shopping and get back the fastest he could to put on his lucky otter briefs. As he rushed making cocoa, warming the room and making the beds the most comfortable as possible. In his excited and busy state of mind, he didn't notice the object of his affection entering the room. He ran around some more before hearing the door slam shut. The redheaded turned to a pair of confused azure eyes focused on his every movement. He stuttered, but managed to greet the other without letting their mugs fall.

"Ai-senpai! Welcome back."

"Momo-kun..." The older yawned covering his mouth with the back of his hand. "... what are you doing?"

"Well you've been coming back really late and you always look very tired so ... I wanted to cheer you up." He couldn't stay still, but he couldn't run away either so he just stood there bouncing on his heels not quite catching Ai's gaze.

"Oh, thank you. That's really nice of you, but ... I'm sleepy now. Aiichirou was trying hard to keep his face unreadable, but Momo wasn't helping at all. His day had been really stressful and all he truly wanted right now was the comfort of his bed. "Let's just call it a day. We can celebrate all you want tomo-"

"No! That's why I did this! Just ... just lay down." Momo could see the other hesitate, but do so anyway. He filled his bright orange cup and A'is pale blue one with the hot beverage he put his heart into making. "Here." He handed it over to a half-asleep Aiichirou on the verge of losing his word filter.

"Momo, you really didn't have to." The sentence was waved off as both sipped their shares of the treat. Momo watched wide-eyed the other settle beside him, sighing contently, The younger boy started to panic seeing his time run out. He rushed his mouth open only to close it again as warm chipped lips met his own.

"I love you, Momo-kun."

"You .. wait, No, no-"

"No?" He saw tears forming in beautiful blue eyes and started spilling all his feelings out.

"Yes, yes. I was going to say that! I love you too, Ai." Relief could be seen taking over Aiichirou's eyes before he blinked tiredly, holding Momo closer while he drifted off to sleep. "Senpai! Oi, wake up! Don't sleep on me now. Oi...!"

 


	2. Day 2: sick day

That morning had been a mess. Aiichirou woke up with the blinding light of sunrise seeping through the window with the feeling that he had done something he would regret. It confirmed when he found himself still wearing his uniform or when he caught sight of a snoring Momo suffering from bedhead beside him. Spooning him no less.

He didn't yell, but he was on the verge of doing so. Head pounding, he got out of bed thanking God that Momo is a heavy sleeper. The boy didn't know what had happened and when he left the room he decided it was better not to.

His mind didn't think so though, happily making him remember the state he woke up that morning. Paying attention to the teacher proved to be a fruitless effort. He sighted in relief when lunch time finally came. The loud chatter of his classmates surrounding him didn't quite catch his ears, too busy listening to his own thoughts until a pair of familiar voices barged into his classroom.

Aiichirou already expected to see Uozumi and Minami before they actually got there. What he didn't expect was that the two would drag him back to the dorm yelling something about Momotarou. A hundred scenarios formed in his mind, the most horrible ones. The worst cases of how the other boy had hurt himself and died cold and alone because Aiichirou left without waking him up. Now they were going to his room to pack up the younger's things and give them to charity. Getting there he realized how dramatic he'd been.

Momo did look as bad as some of his fantasies, laying pale on the bottom bunk and sneezing so very often, but not dying. Aiichirou didn't seem to catch his attention at all as he entered the room. He felt peace for once that morning until he went to bed to check the other's temperature and noticed the boy clearly had a fever. He didn't know what to do,Momo was sleeping, but it looked more like a burden than a stress reliever. Panicking all over again, he did the one thing he knew that would embarrass himself, but would certainly work. He reached for the other's phone in the nightstand and called _nii-chan ♥._

"Hey, Momo! What's up?"

"Hmm, Mikoshiba-senpai...well..."

"Nitori?" He could hear the other getting confused in the other side of the line. "Why are you using Momo's phone?"

"I just got back to the dorm and he's burning with a fever." He was worried and so sorry, he felt guilty for not noticing it before. Aiichirou hadn't thought of himself as useless like that ever before and that sent him over the edge. He didn't mind Seijurou could hear him cry, what he did take upon his shoulders was the weight of letting Momo get sick. "What do I do?"

"Hey, Nitori, listen to me. Momo needs you right now so you have to calm down, okay?" There was a reason to why Seijurou was chosen captain of the swim team and that is because he knew how to talk business. "First you need to find a clean cloth, can you do that for me?"

"S-sure!" He sped to the bathroom almost tripping over their unfolded laundry. "I got it."

"Good, now damp it and place it on his forehead. When you're done, grab some food. For the both of you. It's fine if you do't have medicine, I'll go pick him up in the morning."

"Okay, I'll. Thank you, Miko-"

"No need to thank me. Just call me if it gets worse." 

"Will do." Aiichirou listened to the steady beeps after Sei hung up. Some stray tears called down his cheeks when a hand touched his shoulder.

Momo had woken up a little now and let the touch linger some more before it fell to lay on his lap. Mouth agape he seemed to want to say something so Aiichirou took his hand in his and squeezed to make sure the younger could feel it.

"Ai..."

"I'm here. It's okay." His voice was a low whisper just like the other's. "I already called your brother so it's okay."

"Nii-chan?" Momo's hand came up to wipe the tears that longed on his face out, making him lean into the touch. "Senpai, don't cry." The weak smile the redhead gave made him start to cry all over again. Harder this time. 

"I'm so sorry, Momo-kun."

"That's not your fault."

"But still! What can I do for you?"

"First give me a smile." He tried to mirror the expression on Momo's face, but he could tell without looking that he was failing miserably. "Don't worry so much, it's not the first time I've got a fever."

"But you're an idiot, you shouldn't get sick."

"I'll be fine if you give me a kiss." Momo puckered his lips making kissing sounds and pulled Ai closer.

"Momo-kun!" He whined whined while the other giggled. He did what to kiss him and he did want him to get better so he gave him a peck on the forehead feeling his cheeks burn hotter than Momo's fever. He watched the other open a single confused eye after he retreated. "What?'

"Is that it?"

"Friends don't go kissing each other!" Ai turned his back to the redhead and was pulled into facing Momo again, his hands holding the older boy there.

"But we're dating and that's what boyfriends do."

"Wha-" Aiichirou struggled to get out of the younger's hold, but ended moving too harshly. He found himself looking up at a worried Momo when he landed on his butt. "What do you mean?"

"we confessed yesterday, right?" The redhead's face didn't let him hide how heartbroken he felt. "Ai, pleas...please tell me you didn't lie."

"No, Momo...I..." He stared at the other boy and sit by his side on bed again. Ai whispered while brushing the other's bangs out of his face. "I just thought it was a dream."

"Oh..." Momo didn't have time to say anything else as Aiichirou gave him a feather like kiss.

"I'll go get us food, okay?" He sped out of the room without noticing Momo's dazed nod. All he could hear was his heart beating like crazy as he fought the blush that insisted on making his face tomato red.

 

✻ ❉ ✻

 

His brother drove him back a week after that, but Momo was still conscious about how soft his senpai's lips felt. He took his time talking to the friends he encountered in the hallways before getting to his room. Suddenly he felt sick again, but this time he knew the cause were the butterflies in his stomach. He took a moment of courage and opened the door.

"Ai-senpai, I'm home!" He waited until he saw move under the blankets on the bottom bunk, he heard the other coughing before he got a reply.

"You are too loud."

"Senpai, what happened?"

"I caught your cold..."

"Oh, that's good then. Now we know you are not an idiot!"

"Out! NOW!" 


	3. Day 3: Momo finds Nitori's porn

It was Friday night and Momo played alone at his desk, Nitori had gone home as soon as class ended with the intuit of telling his parents about his sexuality. The younger wanted to be there with him _for him,_ but they agreed it would be too much to introduce his boyfriend altogether. 

Momo was swinging his toy back and forth when it fell down and rolled beneath Nitori's desk. He didn't want to make a mess so he put his arm between the dusty floor and the wood to try and get it. On all four, He sighed contently when his hand brushed something. He brought it up his face and wasn't sad that it didn't meet his expectations, but curious over the pink covered magazine.

He knew it was wrong to butt in other people's things, he knew Nitori would be mad if he found out what he did. Even after thinking of how scolded he'd be for his actions, his hands didn't stop opening the unfamiliar journal. It started well and he was really happy of how much he could learn about his boyfriend with this until things kind went out of track.

He didn't blink an eye the whole night, after the first disaster, Momo kept finding more and more editions of what seemed to be his sempai's  _unusual_ taste. Finding out your boyfriend is kinky is one thing, kind of hot sometimes, but this had scaled to a totally different level. The porn scenarios flashing through his mind weren't the curse that frightened him, the problem was what if Aiichirou wanted to be the dominant one? With that in mind the second year ran to the one and only experienced man he trusted on this. 

 

✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

Getting to Sousuke's place was easy, explaining the situation certainly not. After drinking all the tea the older boy had to offer, he found himself spilling it all out. he waited until Sousuke's poker face became one of worry and he tried to hide his blush with a solution. This and that turned into the two boys standing outside of a sex shop.

"I...I can't do this, Yamazaki-sempai!"

"Don't you dare run away now, after all the trouble you caused me at least get inside"

Momo was pulled trough the door and walked slowly by the corridors trying not to bump into anything. That was clearly a bad idea, not because of Nitori finding out but Seijuro. His brother would turn him and Sousuke into dust if he found out.

"Here, I found it. Go pay for it so we can leave."

"O...okay, sempai!" He stiffened and ran to the cashier. He was so gonna regret this.

 

✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

Aiichirou was relieved of how it turned out. Unexpectedly his father was the acceptive one and convinced his mother that as long as he was happy it would be okay.The problem was how the old man could read him like a magazine and made him promise to introduce his boyfriend next time. Said man was the reason he came back in the earliest train and sped trough the hallways to their dorm. He yelled happily his 'I'm back' and waited for arms to throw him off balance, but they didn't.

"Momo...are you home?"

"Ye...yes, sempai! But don't come in"

"What the-" He was pushed into the bathroom and locked there.

"I'm almost done, just a few more minutes."

"MOMOTAROU, you get me out of here NOW!"

"I'm so sorry, sempai. It'll be worth it" Ten minutes passed and he was growing more impatient with every tick of the clock, what was the other even thinking? A click echoed and the door was opened slightly. "Here." The younger handcuffed him and pushed the boy to the nearest wall.

"Momo...why are you dressed like- God, you searched through my things?"

"Well, you see-" The redhead didn't have time to finish his sentence as the other ran out of the room stomping now and then trying to get out of the cuffs. He stopped at Uozumi's door and slammed it open, being followed suit.

"Nitori, what happened...?"

"I'm rooming with you guys now" 

"That doesn't explain why you are handcuffed"

"SEMPAI!!" The boys turned to a Mikoshiba dressed as a cop and felt pity sink deep in them.

"Welcome home, Nitori."


	4. Day 4: reactions or cheerings

On graduation day, Rin came to talk to him while Sousuke entertained Nitori with a story about Kisumi spilled juice all over Nagisa.

"Momotarou."

"Yes, sir" "I need you to promise me something."

"Okay?"

"You know, Ai is really though but he can get fragile when he's stressed out, so...keep an eye on him for me."

"I..."I will!"

"I know you have Seijuro but that guy doesn't have someone like that so think of me as his older brother."

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

Momo was trying, every time he called Sei he'd make sure to send Rin a message, but now he was stuck with both. He and Nitori had been dating for a month now and he had no idea how to tell the older boys. Everyone on the team already knew as he insisted on showing affection whenever he locked eyes with the other.

He thought maybe they could think of something if they talked, but was scolded by a blushing and adorable Aiichirou. So the younger went and found the answer alone. While riding the bus to regionals, he hugged his sleeping boyfriend that finally calmed down after a long night of rolling around on the bottom bunk and trying to sooth the poor duckling.

They held hands the whole way to the pool, even when they met the Iwatobi guys the older didn't let go. Momo bounced around certain that his plan would work, he could even contain his jealousy when Nagisa caught the blue eyed boy on a bear hug.

"Ai-chan! I missed you!"

"We saw each other last week."

"Yes, but you paired up with Momo-chan!" He knew the other hadn't told the Iwatobi team, he was too scared of Tachibana calling Rin. What he should be scared of was the fact that Momo could see Sei and Rin on the front row, just the way he asked them to. The voice on the speaker said the races were about to start so they hurried to get ready.

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

They won the relay, Nitori couldn't believe it. He was so happy that he didn't notice the backstroke swimmer getting close and pressing a kiss on his lips. He leaned on the soft and warm mouth until he remembered where he was and pushed the boy away.

"Momo..." He pressed his fingertips on his wet lips and felt his face go red. "...why...how could you?"

He ran hearing the other trying to catch up to him, screaming his name, and forgetting to  look where he was going. Ai bumped into a taller man who grabbed his arms to support him, Momo didn't think twice before pulling him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I...I just really needed to tell them."

"Tell who?" He looked up ready to reconcile with his confusing boyfriend and saw two former captain's of the team.

"Momotarou!" The second year yelped at  the shark like call of his name. "I remember telling you to take care of him."

"I am!"

"Oh, really? I don't see kissing Ai in front of everybody as doing so."

"Rin-sempai, I...it's okay."

"Of course it's not, Ai."

"Matsuoka, stop." The older Mikoshiba intervened to save his brother and his brother's relationship. "Are you happy, Nitori?"

"Ye...YES!"

"And you, Momo?"

"The happiest."

"See? It's fine." The younger boys enterwined their fingers and smiled fondly at each other, it was more than fine. Rin had to admit that after that smile Momo had won this round. "So...who bottoms?"

"Nii-chan!"

"We didn't get there yet!"


End file.
